Trabajo de Tiempo Completo
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Shizuo esta cansado, fue un día agotador pero algo ve que lo deja sorprendido./ Lemon Shizaya-Reviews :D


Era de noche en Ikebukuro, las calles estaban casi desiertas, solo restaurantes u hoteles se encontraban abiertos con sus carteles brillantes prendidos.

Shizuo caminaba tranquilamente con un cigarrillo en la boca, había sigo un día agotador hasta para él, estuvo tirando puertas abajo, postes a los hombres que corrían para escapar de sus deudas y aunque es conocido como el hombre más fuerte de ikebukuro, era un humano y también se cansaba y se enojaba más fácilmente. Por esta razón Tom-san decidió que el fin de semana descansara, la propuesta era tentadora pero decidió negarse, pero insistió en que necesitaba relajarse y no pudo discutirle. Luego de despedirse decidió comprar un poco de sushi en el restaurante donde trabaja Simón, por suerte él no se encontraba dentro del establecimiento y en estos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de entablar una conversación. Salió del local mientras caminaba por las calles desoladas.

Comenzó a sentir hambre y empezó a devorar el sushi que había comprado mientras miraba la poca gente que rondaba por allí, veía entrar a parejas u amantes a hoteles que se encontraban abiertos las 24 horas y jóvenes borrachos saliendo de bares. Paso por un restaurant grande y elegante con enormes vidrieras donde se podía ver dentro, sin detener su camina mientras seguía comiendo recorrió con la mirada el interior hasta que lo vio. En el fondo, sentado en unos sillones se encontraba Izaya con otro hombre, pero eso no era lo que lo dejo impresionado, sino que ese hombre se encontraba muy cerca de la pulga mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus piernas provocativa mente mientras le susurraba en el oído. Pero lo que el hombre no veía y él sí, era la cara de Izaya.

No pudo contenerse y empezó a reír en medio de la calle, sin dejar de verlos. Para suerte de Shizuo había un banco al lado suyo y se sentó, no quería perderse esto. Izaya apartaba su cara asqueado mientras el hombre seguía susurrándole, pero cuando lo miraba a la cara cambiaba rápidamente su expresión. Saco su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y le saco fotos donde mostraba distintas expresiones. Decidido a sacarle una última foto, enfoco su cámara donde se podía ver al hombre rozando su nariz en el cuello blanco del informante, quien se alejó un poco girando su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Shizuo, sintió sus mejillas acaloradas al saber que fue descubierto en una situación comprometedora.

Izaya vio como Shizuo guardaba su celular y seguía comiendo su sushi sin dejar de mirarlos, el informante se sorprendió que la bestia no entrara rompiendo los grandes ventanales del restaurante con una señal de tránsito, pudo adivinar por su expresión que disfrutaba lo que le estaba pasando.

Rápidamente pensó en una manera de provocar a la bestia. Sin que su cliente y Shizuo se dé cuenta marco en su celular un número y lo dejo apoyado encima de la mesa. Disimuladamente miro hacia afuera y vio a Shizuo sacar su celular y ponerlo en su oreja sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Ne ne~ escuchaste rumores de un hombre llamado Heiwajima Shizuo?~Pregunto inocentemente mirando al hombre

-No -Negó el hombre alejándose de su cuello extrañado por la pregunta- ¿Qué pasa con ese sujeto?

-Escuche que es muuy fuerte-Contesto infantilmente haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Puras tonterías -Rio secamente el hombre para luego sonreír- Yo lo derribaría de un solo golpe

~Dicen que es el hombre ma~aas fuerte de Ikebukuro.-haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.-Dicen que puede arrancar una señal de transito con solo una mano.

-Esos son solo simples rumores-Decía mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura del informante acercándolo a él-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

~Sii, por favor protéjame de ese monstruo-Dramatizaba sujetándose de la remera de su cliente para mirar disimuladamente al rubio que se encontraba afuera mirándolo con el teléfono aun pegado a su oído-

-Tranquilo Izaya-san, no permitiré que ese tipo le ponga ni un dedo encima! -Estrechando más su abrazo para la incomodidad de Izaya.

-En serio~? -Pregunto inocentemente apartándose un poco para mirarlo.

-Sí, no permitiré que un idiota como ese monstruo de Ikebukuro, te ponga las manos encima- Contesto acercando su boca a la de Izaya.

El pelinegro sonrió victorioso.

Un segundo después el gran ventanal del restaurante es atravesado por un banco.

La poca gente que se encontraba dentro, miraron asustados al escuchar el fuerte impacto. Shizuo se encontraba respirando profundamente, su boca estaba cerrada fuertemente, mostrando sus dientes en clara señal de enojo. Arranco una señal que se encontraba a su derecha y entro al restaurante por donde antes estaba la gran ventana.

-He-heiwajima Shizuo! -Señalo Izaya aferrándose al brazo de su cliente fingiendo estar asustado- Protéjame!

-E-el monstruo de Ikebukuro -Susurro temblando sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

-Tienes agallas para seguir llamándome así -Dijo Shizuo para luego mirar al pelinegro- Y Tú, maldita pulga, deja de actuar.

-S-se conocen?- Pregunto rápidamente el hombre mirando ahora a Izaya.

-Somos novios-Contesto Shizuo antes que la pulga, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a las 2 personas que estaban enfrente de él pero lo disimulo muy bien.

-Novios?-Dijeron al unísono, Izaya que miro a Shizuo confundido y el hombre mirando al informante sorprendido.

-Acaso me estas engañando I~zaya~Kuun?-Pregunto mirando con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa maliciosa a Izaya.

Izaya no podía procesar lo que el rubio había dicho, se encontraba completamente en blanco, ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la cara del rubio, podía ver en su mirada furia pero también veía algo más...

-N-nosotros no somos pareja-Fue lo único que pudo decir volviendo en si mirando rápidamente a su acompañante.-

-P-pero él d-dijo q-que ust-tedes...-Dijo tartamudeando sintiendo la mirada de Shizuo sobre él.-Es mentira?

-Tengo cara de estar bromeando -Ataco Shizuo apretando más fuerte la señal de transito-

Siendo intimidado por la mirada del rubio, el hombre aparto la mirada, con solo verlo sabía que no ganaría contra él.

-Y-yo mejor me voy -Dijo levantándose rápidamente y dejando dinero en la mesa para luego mirar a los dos y hacer una reverencia- Adiós Izaya-san, Heiwajima-san

-Espera- Dijo Izaya levantándose pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió que era jalado de su abrigo.

Shizuo jalo al pelinegro e hizo que su capucha quedara enganchada en la punta del poste, Shizuo hizo una reverencia y se disculpó con la gente que se encontraba dentro que no habían dejado de mirarlos ni un segundo y salió por la ventana rota. Comenzó a caminar por las calles que se encontraban completamente desiertas, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas del informante que no podía desengancharse del poste. Luego de unos minutos se rindió y se cruzó de brazos recordando lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Cuando escucho a Shizuo decir que eran novios sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y un sentimiento de felicidad que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera cuando utiliza a sus amados humanos para entretenerse. Pero quería saber cuál era ese otro sentimiento que vio en la mirada de Shizuo cuando entro al restaurant.

-Te odio Shizu~Chan -Comento el pelinegro con un puchero, su cuerpo se balanceaba en cada paso que daba el rubio.

Shizuo saco con su mano libre la caja de cigarrillos y prendió uno sin contestar al insulto del informante, que frunció el ceño al ser ignorado olímpicamente.

-Por tu culpa perdí un cliente muy importante -Comento aun sin conseguir respuesta del rubio, haciendo que comience a molestarse.

Shizuo se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, se recriminaba a si mismo por haber caído en el juego del pelinegro, pero no pudo detenerse, su cuerpo se movió por si solo al ver como tocaba más íntimamente a la pulga y también escuchar a ese hombre hablar de esa manera de él. Paro su caminar abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

-"_No, es imposible_"-Su cabeza comenzó a buscar una razón de ese sentimiento que sintió cuando los vio y la única respuesta que encontró fue una, Celos.

-Oye estas escuchándome!- Grito removiéndose sin éxito de zafarse.

-Quédate quieto-Gruño bajo y siguió caminando.

Izaya veía como se alejaban de a poco del centro de la ciudad y extrañado comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y si mal no recordaba, la casa del rubio era para el otro lado.

-Ne~Shizu-Chan a donde me llevas?-Pregunto curioso -Piensas matarme y dejar mi cuerpo tirado por ahí?

Silencio, le enojaba bastante que no contestara a las preguntas que le hacía y aunque no lo admitiera sentía un poco de temor de lo que el rubio llegase hacer con él.

-Ahh~ Estoy aburrido...-Bostezo en señal de aburrimiento.

-Hubieras preferido quedarte con ese pervertido? -Pregunto Shizuo frunciendo demasiado el ceño

Izaya pudo notar un tono raro en la voz de Shizuo al decir eso, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Por lo menos me divertía- Mintió girando un poco su cara para ver a Shizuo, pero apenas pudo ver su espalda.

-Tu cara decía lo contrario -Dijo recordando su cara cuando se le pegaba al oído o lo abrazaba.

-"_Ahí está ese tono de nuevo_" -Pensó Izaya para luego cruzar sus brazos-Era trabajo- Susurro bajito, pero fue escuchado por el rubio.

-Con que trabajo eh? -Contesto Shizuo parando de caminar.

Izaya con lo poco que veía desde su posición, vio que estaban enfrente de una casa de 2 pisos. Shizuo tiro el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca para luego abrir la puerta. Rápidamente desengancho al pelinegro y sin darle tiempo a atacarlo lo coloco encima de su hombro, se deciso de la señal y entro a la casa.

-Bájame -Ordeno mientras golpeaba la gran espalda sin causarle ningún daño.

Shizuo se quitó los zapatos e hizo lo mismo con los del informante que había parado de golpearle la espalda. Al terminar comenzó a caminar por la casa.

Izaya a pesar de la oscuridad examino la casa que se encontraba limpia y ordenada. Vio una puerta a lo lejos y supuso que allí se encontraría la cocina, el living contaba con una enorme televisión como la suya, un sillón blanco y una mesa ratona en el centro. Apartado de eso había una larga mesa de madera con sillas a juego. El rubio subió a la segunda planta y pasaron por 2 puertas hasta llegar a la última puerta que estaba en el fondo. Izaya seguía en el hombro de Shizuo y pudo escuchar que algo abría y después lo cerraba con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a pensar como escapar, el rubio arrojo a la pulga a la gran cama que se encontraba allí, sujeto sus brazos y los coloco encima de su cabeza y con una corbata ato sus muñecas a la cama.

-Que haces! -Grito intentando zafarse sin éxito- Suéltame!

-Dime Izaya-Comenzó a hablar Shizuo lentamente, ignorando los gritos del otro- No te importara que siga con el trabajito de tu cliente?

-Que trabajito? -Pregunto curioso mirando seriamente al rubio que se había sentado al lado suyo.

El informante miro sorprendido al rubio, pero lo que más le sorprendió es la forma en que lo miraba. Sus ojos reflejaban lujuria, veía como comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, como se lo comía con la mirada haciendo que temblara pero no era de miedo. Vio como lentamente se aflojaba el moño de su cuello y lo arrojaba en algún lugar de la habitación, su mano bajo hasta alcanzar el primer botón de su chaqueta de barman y comenzó a desabotonarlo muy lentamente.

Izaya tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba pesadamente, esa imagen de Shizuo siendo condenadamente sensual lo estaba alterando demasiado y le desesperaba ante la lentitud de sus movimientos, luego de desabrochar el último botón deslizo la chaqueta por sus hombros quedando olvidada en el suelo. Subió sus manos al borde de su camisa y al igual que con el chaleco comenzó a desabotonarla lentamente dejando ver de a poco su enorme pecho, la respiración de Izaya se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada, cuando llego al tercer botón en un movimiento rápido jalo de su camisa ocasionando que todos los botones restantes salieran volando. Ante tal acción el pelinegro soltó un jadeo que no pudo contener, sintió sus mejillas arder al ser engañado por el rubio de esa manera, lo había hecho a propósito.

Se sacó la camisa y la coloco encima de la cara de Izaya tapándole solo los ojos, se recostó al lado de él y acerco su boca al oído izquierdo.

-Este trabajito-Susurro tan sensualmente que el informante suspiro al sentir el aire caliente rozarle la oreja.

Sin el sentido de la visión Izaya podía escuchar y sentir aún más los movimientos del rubio. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta haciendo que se tensara, allí se encontraba su navaja. Con el comenzó a cortar la chaqueta y la camisa del pelinegro retirando de la cama las telas destrozadas y dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, lanzo la navaja y abrió las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, quedo contemplando el pecho que subía suavemente, los pezones rosados y su piel blanca, observo la cara del informante que respiraba lentamente y sus mejillas rojas debido a la excitación.

Con sus manos lentamente sin llegar a tocar mucho la piel haciendo que se estremeciera por la lentitud y el casi inexistente toque de sus dedos. Acerco su boca a esa piel que le tentaba lamer y marcar, sus labios al igual que sus dedos hicieron un camino sin llegar a tocarlo desde el ombligo hasta el pezón izquierdo el cual se llevó a la boca sin dudarlo.

-Ahh! N-no -Gimió Izaya arqueando su espalda ante la acción del rubio.

Shizuo jugo con los pezones debajo de él lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos y pellizcándolo con sus dedos, el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía a cada caricia que le brindaba. Izaya mando al demonio su orgullo entregando su cuerpo al rubio, leves gemidos salían de su boca donde un hilo de saliva se deslizaba, sus ojos aun tapados por la camisa blanca. Las manos se metieron dentro del pantalón bajándolo mientras acariciaba las largas y suaves piernas del informante, sin dejar de mirarlo se quitó su pantalón quedando en bóxer y volvió a colocársele encima, comenzó a besar y morder el cuello pálido sin llegar a lastimarlo. Sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar al borde del bóxer de Izaya y se los quito de un tirón recibiendo un jadeo del informante. Sentía su erección apretada debajo de la tela al ver a su némesis tan desprotegido e indefenso, acerco su boca al miembro del pelinegro que goteaba y comenzó a dar lamidas para luego llevárselo completamente a la boca.

-Ahhh!-Gimió fuertemente al sentir como el rubio comenzaba a chupar su miembro.

A pesar de tener 23 años nunca se acostó con nadie, todo esto era nuevo para él, no resistiría mucho más, de sus labios salían fuertes gemidos, no le importaba si molestaba a los vecinos dejo que el placer dominara su cuerpo y su mente, quería que Shizuo le dé más, mucho más de ese placer. Tan sumido estaba en el placer que no sintió cuando el rubio tenía ya 3 dedos dentro de él dilatándolo, se concentró en esos dedos que se movían dentro suyo y sin más con un fuerte gemido se vino en la boca de Shizuo. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, su cuerpo temblaba por el reciente orgasmo. El rubio retiro lentamente sus dedos del interior de Izaya, se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba liberando su prominente miembro, comenzó a masajearlo para lubricarlo. Una vez listo separo las piernas del pelinegro y lentamente comenzó a entrar en él.

-S-shizu~C-chan d-desátame -Pidió en un susurro Izaya un poco adolorido, quería tocarlo, sujetarse a él y no soltarlo.

Una vez dentro del informante Shizuo lo desato. Cuando sus manos fueron libres retiro la camisa de su cara, quería verlo, su ceño se encontraba levemente fruncido, su cabello alborotado como siempre y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo, se notaba que estaba conteniéndose para no lastimarlo, sonrió tiernamente sorprendiendo al rubio, estiro sus brazos y atrajo la cara de Shizuo a la suya para besarlo. Fue un beso lento, medio torpe, tan inocente como el primer beso de unos niños, se separaron unos centímetros sin dejar de mirarse, intentando comprender como habían llegado a esa situación, hace no menos de una hora eran enemigos y buscaba simplemente matarse mutuamente, pero ahora lo tenía debajo suyo a esa pulga odiosa que odiaba, si odiaba, eso ya era pasado para él, todo sentimiento de odio, ira, venganza por las cosas que cometía contra él quedaron en el olvido. Izaya comprendió que el comportamiento y el modo de hablar del rubio en esa noche eran provocados por los celos y eso le gustaba, le encanto esa nueva faceta de Shizuo.

Ambos sonrieron, el pelinegro unió sus labios de nuevo en un beso apasionado, se devoraban mutuamente, cuando la falta de oxígeno los obligo a separarse, solo un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas.

-Puedes moverte- Dijo Izaya deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Shizuo.

Lentamente el rubio comenzó a salir para entrar de una estocada de nuevo en el pelinegro, que araño su espalda y gimió al darle directo en la próstata.

-S-sigue Shizu~Chan -Pidió Izaya atrayendo al rubio para volver a besarlo.

El rubio aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, el pelinegro le arañaba toda la espalda y gemía cada vez más fuerte. Las estocadas comenzaron a ser más fuertes dándole en su punto de placer, unos minutos después lanzando un último gemido Izaya se vino en el vientre de ambos, Shizuo sintió como la entrada se contrajo haciendo que se viniera dentro, cayendo exhausto sobre el cuerpo del informante, quien lo abrazo mientras calmaban sus respiraciones. Shizuo salió del interior de Izaya y se acostó atrayendo a su pecho. Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron en esa posición hasta quedar dormidos.

La luz entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación molestando a Izaya que comenzó abrir sus ojos pesadamente, se encontraba solo en la gran cama sin señales del rubio, lo más seguro para él es que se haya ido a trabajar. Se incorporó en la cama sintiendo una leve molestia en su cadera pero sin llegar a ser dolorosa. Vio su remera y chaqueta desgarradas en el suelo junto a su navaja. Comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, había una puerta que tal vez se dirigía a una baño, un mueble grande en una esquina y a la derecha e izquierda de la cama una mesita, al lado suyo se encontraba la corbata con la que Shizuo lo había atado, miro sus muñecas que estaban sin marcas a pesar del forcejeo de querer desatarse, siguió mirando su cuerpo encontrándose con muchas marcas violetas hechas por el rubio, comenzó acariciar las marcas recordando todo lo de anoche. Una canción lo saco de su sueño y busco con la mirada su pantalón que se encontraba en el piso junto con su bóxer, busco en los bolsillos hasta encontrar su teléfono y volvió acostarse en la cama, contestando la llamada.

Era su cliente de anoche, quien le estaba brindando información valiosa, pero quería algo a cambio y no era dinero. Izaya sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones pero quería que le dijera todo lo que sabía para luego noquearlo y dejarlo tirado por allí. Cuando el hombre tomo confianza comenzó a rozarle las piernas y hablarle muy de cerca y eso ya no le estaba gustando y estaba buscando una manera de salir de allí con él para atacarlo, pero estese negaba a irse y nada de lo que hacía o decía animaba al hombre de querer irse. El alivio y vergüenza que sintió al ver al rubio fuera del lugar mirándolos fue su carta de salida, se sorprendió un poco al ver que no entro rompiendo todo a su paso para matarlo, pero sabía que provocando aunque sea un poco a Shizuo explotaría, así que marco su número de teléfono y lo coloco encima de la mesa para que escuchara su conversación con el hombre.

Cuando estaba a punto de cortar el hombre le pregunto.

-Izaya-san se encuentra bien? -Pregunto un poco nervioso-Anoche vi como el señor Heiwajima se lo llevaba colgando de…

-Si estoy bien -Contesto cortando al hombre sin darle más detalles a ese pervertido-

-Espero que su novio no siga enojado conmigo -Dijo nervioso haciendo que Izaya sonriera

-No lo sé, él es muuy celoso~ Comento como si nada despreocupadamente- Estoy seguro de que si lo ve no dudara en golpearlo.

-Y-yo de todos modos ya termine con lo que vine hacer en Ikebukuro-Dijo rápidamente el hombre- Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted.

-Hasta nunca- Se despidió Izaya deseando no verlo nunca más, cerro sus ojos acurrucándose de lado en la cama.

-Con quien hablabas -Escucho que le preguntaban.

Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver al rubio con una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura y otra en su cuello, al ser de día, Izaya pudo ver mejor el cuerpo casi desnudo de Shizuo. Las gotas se deslizaban por su pecho marcado perdiéndose en la toalla que cubría su hombría. Se mordió el labio, se estaba excitando con solo mirarlo. El rubio se acercó a la cama y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la cabecera, el pelinegro se levantó y con total confianza se subió al regazo de él con las sabanas envueltas en su cadera.

-Buenos~Díaas -Saludo, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shizuo.

-Te hice una pregunta -Dijo con su voz tensa.-Era ese hombre no?

-Sí, era el-Contesto rodando los ojos- De quien es esta casa -Pregunto curioso

-Fue un regalo de cumpleaños que me hizo Kazuka-Contestando la duda del informante y volver a preguntar - Para que te llamo ese hombre?

-Llamo para informarme de que se ira de Ikebukuro para siempre -Respondió para luego sonreír. ~Acaso Shizu-chan esta celosoo?

Vio como fruncía el ceño y una venita se comenzaba a notar en su frente, estaba listo para escapar pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo sujeto de la cadera, fue acercando su cara estando sus labios a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-Y si digo que si-Contesto a la pregunta viendo como Izaya lo miraba sorprendido.

-Jajajaja~ Comenzó a reír Izaya para luego darle un beso al rubio que no se esperaba eso- Bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme a los celos de mi n-o-v-i-o.

-Ve acostumbrándote -Sonrió para luego cambiar de posiciones, colocándose arriba del informante.

-Con gusto -Correspondiendo el beso que comenzó a tornarse más apasionado.

-Aceptas el trabajo?-Dijo Shizuo al separarse por la falta de aire

-Si -Acepto Izaya al recordar el trabajito que le hizo el rubio- Por favor cuida de mi~

-No te soltare en todo el fin de semana -Dijo Shizuo acercándose a su rostro.

-No me sueltes nunca-Le contesto el informante sonriente para luego volver a besarlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Soy nueva y tengo todavia mucho que aprender!. Reviews :D


End file.
